Spirales
by Kineko
Summary: Préquelle d'une future fic. 300 ans ont passés et certains ninjas sont revenus pour une seconde chance. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme il faut pour Naruto et Iruka. Non yaoi, hétéro, violence.


Spirales  
©©©©©©©©©  
Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko, la dixième spirale  
Genre : Sérieux, hors série des fils du vent, violence, torture, univers alternatif, hétéro.  
Couple : Parents de Naruto, IrukaMaruko  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
Autre : A part Iruka et Naruto, tous les personnages de cette fic sont à moi.  
©©©©©©©©©  
Iruka resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules, se demandant ou allait la météo s'il faisait déjà aussi froid fin octobre. Il n'était sortit que depuis quelques minutes et il gelait déjà à moitié. Enfin, d'ici quelques secondes, il serait au chaud. Il sonna à la porte de l'appartement et une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.  
-Iruka-kun !   
-Bonjour Kurumi1-san ! Salua l'adolescent, retirant son écharpe alors que la jeune femme le faisait entrer.  
Elle lui colla une bise, sa joue tatouée de vibrisses effleurant la sienne, puis le poussa vers le salon.  
-Les enfants sont dans le salon, va t'installer, je vais prévenir leur mère.  
-Merci ! Fit Iruka tout en entrant dans la pièce, retirant son manteau.  
Trois enfants se trouvaient dedans. L'aînée, une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'Iruka, regardait son cadet de neuf ans jouer à la console, affalés sur le canapé. Tout deux, ainsi que le bébé qui jouait dans son parc, avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds que Kurumi, les mêmes marques faciales, mais, alors que l'aînée et le benjamin avaient des yeux bleus, le cadet possédait des yeux plus verts, pour le moment plissés par la concentration.  
-Salut Harumi2 ! Lança Iruka en posant son manteau sur le dossier du canapé.  
-Lut 'Ruka, fit le gamin sans se détourner de sa console.  
-'Rumi ! S'exclama sa sœur aînée en lui assenant un vigoureux coup de pied, regarde Iruka quand tu lui dis bonjour au moins !  
-Salut Maruko3, fit Iruka à l'intention de l'adolescente qui rosit délicatement et s'assit, tapotant coquettement ses couettes.  
-Heu… Bonjour Iruka-kun, balbutia t'elle, c'est toi qui vient nous surveiller aujourd'hui ?  
-Ho, je viens surtout pour Harumi et Naruto, je sais bien que toi tu peux te débrouiller seule.  
-Iwuka ! Brama le bébé blond enfermé dans son parc.  
-Bonjour Naruto !  
-Wamen ! S'exclama le bébé en sautant sur place, toujours accroché aux barreaux de son parc.  
-Ha, il a appris un nouveau mot ? S'étonna Iruka tout en allant pêcher le gamin dans son parc.  
-Oui, il sait aussi dire 'vite' et 'maintenant', soupira Maruko, et il arrive presque à prononcer le nom d'oncle Karuhazumi4.  
-Kawuwavumi ! Répéta Naruto en battant des mains.  
-Enfin presque quoi.   
-Ha, Iruka-kun… fit une femme brune en entrant, resserrant la pince à chignon qui maintenait ses cheveux.  
Contrairement aux autres membres de la famille, elle n'avait pas de marques sur le visage, et ses yeux étaient plus foncés.  
-Madame Uzumaki, salua l'adolescent.  
-Je n'ai pas eut le temps de préparer quelques choses, je te donne de l'argent pour acheter du ramen à tout le monde. N'en donne pas trop à Naruto, c'est trop salé pour lui.  
-Wamen !  
-Oui Naruto, fit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Hotaru 5! Appela une voix grave.  
-Je suis prête chéri ! Lança la mère de Naruto.  
-Kurumi! Continua la voix, alors qu'un grand homme blond entrait à son tour, les joues barrées des mêmes traits que les enfants, Haruhiko6 ! Karuhazumi !  
-Ca va grand frère ! On arrive ! Rétorqua une autre voix masculine.  
-N'en chie pas une pendule ! S'exclama un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans tout en entrant par la fenêtre. On est là.  
-Hawuko ! Babilla Naruto, se faisant ébouriffer les cheveux par son oncle.  
-Où est maman ? Demanda Kurumi.  
-Maa, maa, les jeunes, toujours pressés, soupira une vieille femme tout en poussant une paroi de séparation, accompagnée de sa copie conforme, n'est pas Hiruko7 ?  
-Tu l'as dit Hikaru8… Et ton fils est un des pires…  
-Que veux-tu, il tient de son père…  
-Maman, tante Hiruko, on a pas le temps, soupira le père de Naruto alors que son deuxième frère entrait à son tour, Sarutobi-sama va nous attendre. Iruka-kun, nous te confions les enfants.  
-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Uzumaki, je m'occuperais d'eux !  
-Ca ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, on sera de retour assez tôt. Couche Naruto et Harumi vers huit heures et demi, Maruko a droit de veiller jusqu'à dix heures, interdiction de regarder un film d'horreur et surtout : Ne touche pas à ma fille !  
-PAPA ! Protesta Maruko.  
-MAMORU ! Ajouta sa femme.  
-Quoi ? Elle a quatorze ans maintenant, ça commence à pousser !  
-Mamoru, c'est toi qui nous mets en retard, lança un des oncles Uzumaki.  
-Bon, on est partit ! Soyez sage !  
-Promis Papa !  
©©©©©©©©©  
-Ca suffit Naruto, arrête de bouger…  
-Wamen wamen wamen !  
-Oui, tu vas avoir du ramen… Maruko ? Tu as finit avec Harumi ?  
Le gamin passa en courant derrière Iruka, encore en caleçon et tee shirt, poursuivit par sa sœur qui brandissait un jean.  
-HARUMI REVIENT ICI !  
-JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! J'AI PRESQUE FINIS MON NIVEAU !  
Iruka soupira puis enfonça le bonnet de Naruto sur son crâne.  
-C'est nouveau ce bonnet, non ? fit il en redressant les petites oreilles de renard cousues dessus.  
-C'est un cadeau d'oncle Haruhiko, expliqua Maruko, tournant autour du canapé pour attraper l'aîné de ses frères. Ca lui va bien non ?  
-Si, il est adorable, fit Iruka en enfilant le porte-bébé sur son ventre.  
Il entendit un petit cri quand Maruko sauta par dessus le canapé, saisissant son frère par le col et s'asseyant dessus pour lui enfiler le pantalon de force, sans grand succès.  
-JE VEUX PAAAAAS !  
-Toi et ta console !  
-Maruko, l'ichiraku va être plein à craquer si on ne se dépêche pas, déclara Iruka tout en glissant le bébé dans la poche sur son ventre.  
-Je sais, mais Harumi ne coopère pas !  
-Ecoute, tu n'as qu'a rester le surveiller, moi je vais chercher les ramens avec Naruto.  
-WAMEN !  
-Oui Naruto, firent sa sœur et Iruka d'une même voix.  
-Je suis d'accord moi ! Risqua Harumi de sous sa sœur.  
-Toi, on te demande rien ! Ca ira pour ramener les bols ?  
-Ils ont des boites spéciales au Ichiraku, ça iras. Soyez sage je reviens le plus vite possible.  
-WAMEN !  
-OUI !  
©©©©©©©©©  
-Bonjour patron !  
-Ha, salut Iruka ! Tu es de baby sitting chez les Uzumaki on dirait… Ta petite amie n'est pas venue ?  
Iruka rougit rapidement mais secoua la tête.  
-Elle surveille Harumi…   
-WAMEN !  
-Hey, c'est bien Naruto, fit le cuisinier en se penchant sur le bébé, tu connais les mots importants maintenant.  
-Mainant !  
Le cuisinier se redressa en riant et attrapa un paquet de nouille sur son comptoir.  
-Qu'est ce que je te sert ?  
-Une portion enfant au bœuf, et deux normales crevettes et miso.  
-WAMEEEEEEN !  
-Oui Naruto, ça vient, fit le cuisinier, alors qu'Iruka s'asseyait sur un tabouret, dénouant son écharpe avant de faire de même avec celle de Naruto.  
©©©©©©©©©  
Ca vint tout d'un coup.  
Haruhiko ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui arriva. Il suivait à moto les voitures de Mamoru et Karuhazumi quand l'explosion survint. Il vit la familiale grise se transformer en boule de feu, percutant le pot de yaourt de son frère avant d'aller s'encastrer dans un lampadaire, laissant la petite voiture percuter de côté un véhicule garé.   
Et puis son ventre sembla s'enflammer, comme la grosse voiture et la douleur le fit déraper puis tomber de moto, glissant sur le sol sans danger, grâce à sa combinaison de protection. Hurlant de douleur, se roulant au sol, il compris que quelqu'un de sa famille était mort. Il dézippa frénétiquement sa combinaison, soulevant son tee shirt et observa la marque sur son ventre, qui le suivait depuis sa naissance. Une nouvelle volute ornait la trace. Il releva les yeux vers la voiture en feu, cherchant qui, de Mamoru, leur mère ou leur tante lui avait transmis sa portion de pouvoir.  
Personne ne sortait de la voiture en feu.  
Ce fut là que Haruhiko compris.  
Son frère, sa femme et les vieilles étaient morts.  
-HARU !  
Le cri de sa sœur le fit se retourner et il la vit s'acharner sur sa portière, bloquée par le choc avec la voiture de Mamoru.  
-HARU ! Répéta t'elle, Karu est bless !   
-J'arrive ! Ne panique pas ! Déclara Haruhiko en se ruant vers sa petite sœur, tant bien que mal, malgré la brûlure sur son ventre et ses jambes tremblantes.  
Il se rua vers la petite voiture, moitié rampant, moitié courant et essaya d'ouvrir la portière, s'acharnant sur la poignée déformée.  
-Essaye de réveiller Karu ! Ordonna t'il à sa sœur, je vais casser la vitre, vous sortirez par là.  
-D'accord, Karu ! Karuhazumi ? Fit Kurumi en secouant son frère aîné, affalé sur le volant, une blessure à la tempe.  
-Ferme les yeux, ordonna Haruhiko en ouvrant légèrement le poing.   
Il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment le rasengan, mais ça suffirait pour briser la vitre.  
-Je crois que je vais être malade, marmonna Karuhazumi, qui commençait à se réveiller. Mon ventre…  
-Haru ! Il a une nouvelle volute lui aussi ! Que se passe t'il ? demanda Kurumi, à deux doigts de paniquer.  
-Maman, tata, Hotaru et Mamoru sont mort, déclara Haruhiko, brisant la vitre.  
-Quoi ?!  
Kurumi vit Karuhazumi sursauter puis l'attraper par la nuque et la forcer à se recroqueviller sur son siège.  
-Kurumi penche toi !!! Haru à terre !  
Haruhiko obéit, se ruant sur le macadam. Il entendit plusieurs détonations, puis la brûlure sur son ventre reprit de plus belle. Le hurlement d'horreur de sa sœur le fit se redresser, sortant son propre pistolet de son holster et tirant sans viser en direction des coups de feu.  
-La triade ! Ils ont tué Karu !  
-Kurumi, sort de l ! Ordonna Haruhiko en descendant un homme de la Triade.  
La jeune femme s'extraya de l'habitacle de la voiture, adressant un dernier regard au corps de son frère aîné.  
-Karu… gémit t'elle avant de saisir l'épée cachée dans la portière. FOUTUS MAFIEUX ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU !  
-KURUMI NON ! Appela Haruhiko.  
Il vit sa sœur, toute menue comme une souris, se jeter sur les deux, trois hommes devant eux, sabre au clair. Il vit la spirale à trois volutes sur son ventre briller d'un éclat rouge. Il entendit, pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, le rire grinçant de l'esprit qui hantait leur famille.  
-Kyûbi, gémit il avant de se secouer et tirer à nouveau, empêchant un de leur ennemi de toucher sa sœur.  
Il vit la main de sa sœur s'illuminer de jaune vif.  
-KURUMI ! PAS RASENGAN ! PAS AVEC TROIS VOLUTES !  
Les lames de vent se dispersèrent en une explosion silencieuse. Un des ennemis s'effondra au sol, tranché en plusieurs morceaux. Un autre perdit une jambe et une partie de sa hanche.  
Et Kurumi retomba au sol, lacérée de plaies, un bras à peine retenu par un lambeau de chair et le torse labouré jusqu'au cœur.  
Haruhiko sentit son ventre brûler à nouveau. Il sut qu'il avait désormais quatre volutes sur le ventre et que, chez eux, Harumi et Maruko hurlaient de douleur, leur marque s'imprimant d'une nouvelle volute.  
Ses neveux… Harumi, Maruko, Naruto… Il devait renter à la maison, les amener chez Sarutobi pour les protéger. La lignée Uzumaki ne devait pas s'éteindre. Il acheva le dernier ennemi d'une balle en pleine tête puis se précipita vers sa moto, vérifiant qu'elle marchait toujours avant de l'enfourcher.  
Il n'avait pas prévu le sniper qui avait déjà détruit la voiture de Mamoru.  
©©©©©©©©©  
-Et ben ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? S'étonna Iruka, adressant un regard stupéfait au bébé qui hurlait contre son ventre.  
-Il a faim ?  
-Je ne pense pas, on dirait plutôt qu'il a mal…  
-PATRON ! C'est horrible ! S'exclama un homme en entrant en coup de vent.  
-Et voilà ta commande Iruka, bon appétit. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le cuisinier en voyant le vendeur de poulets se ruer chez lui.  
-La triade ! Ils ont remis ça ! C'est un massacre !  
-Merde, qui est mort ?  
-C'est là le pire… Les Yakuzas vont être hystériques. C'est les Uzumakis.  
Iruka se redressa vivement, le regard écarquillé.  
-Quoi ?  
-On est en train d'éteindre les feus et compter les corps ! C'est une boucherie ! Kurumi a été retrouvée en plusieurs morceaux, Karuhazumi et Harumi ont été tué par balle et il y a quatre corps calcinés, on pense que ce sont les grands-mères et les parents Uzumakis.  
Dans les bras d'Iruka, Naruto se remit à hurler derechef, son petit visage devenant écarlate. Iruka essaye de la bercer, en état de choc.  
-Ho non… Harumi, Maruko ! J'aurais pas dut les laisser seuls !  
-Iruka-kun ! N'y va pas ! Appela le patron, c'est dangereux !  
Las, l'adolescent s'était déjà rué dehors, serrant le bébé contre lui.  
©©©©©©©©©  
La course sembla durer des heures. Le restaurant n'était pourtant qu'à dix minutes de chez les Uzumakis, mais Iruka avait l'impression de ne jamais arriver, les hurlements de Naruto résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier, fouillant déjà sa poche pour sortir les clefs…  
Et stoppa net devant un homme vêtu de noir. L'homme le fixa longuement, et Iruka se demanda qui il était, pour se promener avec un sabre à la main et un pistolet sous sa veste.  
-Que fais-tu là petit ?  
Iruka hésita, le souffle court puis avala sa salive et inspira profondément.  
-Je… Je… Je suis venu voir… Maruko… Pour lui demander de… De s'occuper de m… ma petite soeur, ajouta t'il en désignant Naruto qui hurlait toujours, en profitant pour rajuster l'écharpe du bébé et lui cacher ses marques faciales.  
-Qui est-tu ?  
-I…Ibiki. Morino Ibiki, répondit Iruka, espérant que son hésitation soit prise comme un essoufflement, je suis dans la classe de Ma… Maruko… Est-ce que… Elle est l ?  
-Il y a eut un accident, déclara l'homme, rentre chez toi.  
Iruka déglutit mais hocha la tête et se tourna, descendant les escaliers plus lentement qu'il les avait monté. Le cœur battant, il descendit un étage, sachant que l'homme écoutait ses pas. Il frappa à la porte de la voisine d'en dessous qui lui ouvrit.  
-Je suis rentré Maman, claironna t'il d'une voix forcée, au grand étonnement de la voisine. Maruko ne peut pas s'occuper d'Anko, tant pis, on ira au ciné demain.  
La voisine lui dédia un regard stupéfait et il désigna du regard l'étage supérieur.  
-S'il vous plait, murmura t'il, jouez le jeu…  
-Et allez, ils ne pouvaient pas nous aider pour une fois les Uzumakis ? Lança la femme en faisant entrer Iruka. Je voulais aller voir ce film moi !  
Elle referma la porte derrière Iruka et l'adolescent resta dans l'entrée, tremblant comme une feuille. La femme passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils attendirent, en silence, que l'homme s'en aille.  
-Tu as enfin finit ? Retentit sa voix.  
-Désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que je pensais… Rétorqua une seconde voix.  
-T'es vraiment une ordure, c'était qu'une gamine.  
Iruka sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler, à la simple idée qu'il soit arrivé quelques choses à Maruko, mais la femme l'empêcha de ressortir.  
-Attend encore, ordonna t'elle.  
Iruka hocha la tête, berçant Naruto qui geignait encore de douleur. Ils attendirent. Une minute, puis deux… A la cinquième, la voisine relâcha Iruka et se précipita vers le téléphone.  
-Seigneur Seigneur, Seigneur, pria t'elle en composant le numéro des urgences, si j'avais su que les cris étaient autre chose qu'une dispute de Maruko-chan et Harumi-kun.  
-Je dois aller voir ! S'exclama Iruka en sortant en coup de vent.  
-IRUKA-KUN NON !  
L'adolescent grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, le bébé ballotter dans ses bras. Il ralentis en arrivant devant la porte, encore ouverte et déglutit péniblement. Ca sentait étrangement fort et Iruka sentit un haut le cœur le menacer. Il respira à fond et poussa le battant de la porte.  
Il ferma aussitôt les yeux en reconnaissant le petit corps recroquevillé au sol dans une mare de sang, ses yeux un peu vert toujours entrouvert.  
-Harumi, gémit Iruka se penchant sur l'enfant pour relever son pouls.  
Il l'effleura à peine et sut que c'était trop tard. Le corps était déjà froid. Iruka se releva, les jambes tremblantes, son pantalon maculé du sang d'Harumi.  
-Ma.. Maruko ? Appela t'il d'une voix peu assurée. Maru ? Ruko, répond, implora t'il, utilisant tout les surnoms que son amie détestait. Mari… Koko ? Je t'en prie, répond moi… gémit il en allant dans le salon.  
Il y avait du sang qui goûtait de derrière le canapé et Iruka le contournant lentement, cachant les yeux de Naruto.  
-Maruko…  
Sur l'écran de télé, le jeu d'Harumi marchait toujours, affichant un game-over fluorescent. Pas à pas, Iruka contourna le canapé, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
-Maruko ? Gémit il encore une fois.  
Il laissa échapper une respiration explosive en voyant le corps de son amie étalé au sol, sur le dos. Elle était nue, sa peau lacérée de coups de couteaux, une pellicule de sang couvrant tout son corps, rendant difficile l'identification des blessures. Iruka laissa échapper un petit cri de désespoir qui se mua en couinement quand il vit le ventre de Maruko, couvert d'une spirale à cinq volutes, se soulever.  
-MARUKO ! S'écria t'il en se jetant à genoux près d'elle.  
-Ruka, souffla l'adolescente.  
-La voisine a appelé une ambulance, tiens le coup !  
-Trop tard… Iruka… Faut… Faut que tu t'occupes de Naruto. Dans le coffre… y'a tout… L'argent, les papiers… Le code, c'est k-i… t…s-u-n… e…9. Kitsune9… Le renard en japonais… Occupe toi de lui, ajouta t'elle en tendant la main… 'cupe toi… Ruto…  
-Promis, promis ! Mais fais un effort, tiens le coup ! L'ambulance arrive, je suis sur de l'entendre ! Ecoute ! Maruko !  
La jeune fille ne bougea plus, ses yeux bleus se ternissant.  
-Maruko ?  
La spirale commença à s'effacer lentement.  
-Ruko !  
Naruto poussa un hurlement perçant qui fit sursauter Iruka. L'adolescent resta immobile un petit moment, la main de Maruko serrée dans la sienne, puis secoua la tête et se leva d'un bond, serrant un bras autour de Naruto.  
-Le coffre… Il est… dans le bureau.  
L'adolescent se rua dans le bureau du père de Naruto et repoussa d'un geste un cadre contenant la photo de la roche des Hokages, un des rares monuments restant de l'ancienne Konoha. Il dévoila le coffre, puis composa rapidement le code.  
-Kitsune… 9…  
Puis, attrapant une mallette qui traînait la, il entassa précipitamment l'argent et les papiers officiels dedans. Il se précipita ensuite vers les étagères, emportant quelques albums photos, de menus bibelots en souvenirs et referma la valisette. Ensuite, traînant la valise vers la chambre des enfants, il attrapa un autre bagage et y fourra pèle mêle des affaires de Naruto, biberons, couches, jouets, vêtements, ainsi qu'une couverture et une grande photo affichée au mur représentant les trois enfants. Fermant le bagage, il resserra le porte-bébé sur son ventre, rassura Naruto qui sanglotait d'une caresse et emporta les deux valises. Il adressa un dernier regard au corps de Maruko, puis à celui d'Harumi quand il du l'enjamber et sortit, sans se retourner.  
La voisine l'attendait devant sa porte.  
-Ils sont mort, déclara Iruka, la voix étranglée. J'emmène Naruto.  
-si jamais Iruka, amène le moi, je m'en occuperais.  
-Merci…  
L'adolescent resserra ses poings sur les valises et descendit les marches lentement. Il n'habitait pas très loin, à peine cinq minutes à pieds, mais encore une fois, cela lui sembla des siècles. Naruto avait cessé de hurler, mais il sanglotait toujours, et gémissait, en souffrance. Finalement, Iruka arriva devant chez lui. Il posa une des valises et, trop las pour chercher sa clef, sonna. Sa mère vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.  
-Iruka ? Mais tu n'étais pas chez... SEIGNEUR ! S'exclama t'elle en voyant le sang sur son fils.  
-Maman… Ils sont tous morts…  
-Quoi ?s'affola t'elle en le faisant entrer, cherchant frénétiquement une blessure quelconque.  
-Les Uzumakis, expliqua Iruka, la voix faible, ils sont tous morts… Sauf Naruto. Ils ont été... Assassiné… Par la Triade.  
-Ho mon dieu, souffla sa mère, par Bouddha. Entre, entre, donne moi ça…  
-Faut que je change Naruto, marmonna automatiquement Iruka, il pleure depuis tout à l'heure, il a dut faire dans sa couche.  
-Bien sûr, vas y, je vais appeler ton père.  
Iruka hocha la tête, puis sortit une couche de la valise avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il sortit Naruto du porte-bébé, puis le déshabilla, murmurant des petits mots pour calmer l'enfant qui pleurait toujours. Il retira le pantalon, puis le pull, se bagarra quelques secondes avec le justaucorps du petit et finit par retirer la couche.   
Il ne s'horrifia même pas de voir la spirale à neuf volutes sur le ventre du bébé.  
  
FIN

* * *

Petites notes de fin :  
-Le clan Uzumaki descend du Naruto originel. Ils se transmettent le renard de génération en génération, mais un drôle d'effet du sceau fait que le pouvoir de Kyûbi se partage entre les membres du clan. Les Uzumakis s'arrangent toujours pour qu'il y ait neuf membres par génération, afin que le pouvoir se partage également. Quand un Uzumaki meurt, la marque symbolisant sa portion de pouvoir va à l'aîné des héritiers. S'il avait plusieurs marques, les spirales se divisent entre les héritiers selon l'ordre de naissance.  
-Harumi et Haruhiko : c'est traditionnel dans le clan Uzumaki de donner aux enfants aux yeux verts un nom contenant le caractère Haru : Printemps, et cela en honneur d'une de leur ancêtre du clan Haruno qui a transmis le gène des yeux vert.  
-Hikaru et Hiruko : Les grand-mères sont jumelles, ce qui est assez fréquents dans le clan Uzumaki. Elles ont aussi des yeux bleus presque blanc, qui leur viens de nombreux mariages avec le clan Hyûga. Tout comme pour les enfants aux yeux verts, les enfants aux yeux très clairs sont baptisés d'un nom comportant le caractère hi : feu ou hi: soleil, jour, en honneur de leurs ancêtres.  
-Petit jeu : quel est le point commun entre les prénoms des Uzumakis ? Allez, c'est facile !

* * *

1 Kurumi : Noisette  
2 Harumi: fruit du printemps  
3 Maruko : Fille du cercle  
4 Karuhazumi : Irréfléchi  
5 Hotaru : Luciole  
6 Haruhiko: Fils du soleil de printemps  
7 Hiruko : Fille du jour  
8 Hikaru : Lumière 


End file.
